After Work
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot situado a comienzos de la tercera temporada, cuando Castle consigue volver a trabajar con Beckett... denle una chance, espero que les guste!


**Bienvenidos a un nuevo oneshot! Sé que a algunos les resulta algo raro que la serie haya terminado y siga con ellos, de cuando Kate y Rick todavía no estaban juntos, pero aún me siguen inspirando momentos particulares de la serie, especialmente de las primeras temporadas!**

 **Este se sitúa a comienzos de la tercera, cuando Rick vuelve a reintegrarse al grupo por decisión de Kate, o mejor dicho "por haber ganado una apuesta". La única salvedad que quiero hacer es que en esta historia, Rick no comete la tontería de seguir con Gina.**

 **Espero que les guste!**

 **After Work**

Kate pegó casi con agresividad el último golpe a la bolsa. Se sentía bien la descarga, sobre todo porque habían sido días duros por el trabajo, aunque ella se sintiera particularmente liberada y feliz por el regreso de Castle, que parecía haber vuelto para quedarse definitivamente…

Porque ella no podía estar lejos de él, aunque inevitablemente se desilusionara al ver que quizás él no había cambiado lo suficiente para poder considerar seriamente la posibilidad de tener algo juntos…

Esos últimos tres meses habían sido un caos en su vida, se había sentido sin rumbo y la sonrisa, esa que tan rara vez mostraba genuinamente había regresado junto con él… en vano era que siguiera negándolo…

Suspiró con cansancio y pensó en ducharse allí mismo, para no regresar acalorada, sudada a su casa…

Le dio un trago largo a su botella de agua y caminó los pocos pasos que la separaban del vestuario, pensando que si hubiese tenido que bajar o subir algún piso, hubiese desistido de la idea de ducharse…

Se quitó la ropa en silencio, era agradable que todo estuviese en calma y esa hora, la del atardecer, en la que quedaban solo los oficiales de guardia porque todos habían regresado a sus hogares a descansar, era la que más le gustaba a ella… adoraba la idea de sentirse en soledad, pero disfrutándola… no como cuando se sentía sola al no poder contar con la presencia de Castle…

El agua tibia, justo en el punto exacto acarició su piel y Kate comenzó a relajarse casi instantáneamente. Había tenido una muy buena idea… la cortina entreabierta la hacía sentirse segura, sabía que nadie podría ir a esa hora hasta allí, pero le permitía estar atenta…

Kate se tomó su tiempo y lavó también su cabello. Al terminar se envolvió en una toalla y giró rápidamente al sentir una presencia a sus espaldas…

-Eres increíblemente hermosa, detective…- le dijo Castle en tono bajo, audible pero casi al mínimo volumen posible.

-¡Castle!- dijo en un jadeo- ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

-Necesitaba verte… ya no recuerdo por qué…- dijo con sinceridad mientras sus ojos paseaban por cada milímetro de ella- los oficiales de guardia me dijeron que estabas aquí…

-Claro… y entraste directamente… asumiendo que podría… podría estar aquí… duchándome y…

-Kate…- le dijo y ella, aún a la distancia sintió que su cuerpo se cargaba de electricidad.

Ella lo miró y se perdió en sus ojos mientras él se acercaba lentamente.

-Castle…- volvió a repetir, con sensación de debilidad. La mirada de él era tan intensa que Kate sentía que no podía moverse.

-Gracias por aceptarme otra vez… yo… sé que me equivoqué… que cometí un error al desaparecer así… pero… digamos que simplemente no podía quedarme a ver mientras eras feliz con tu novio…

Kate bajó la vista inconscientemente, no quería reconocer que a ella también le resultaba duro verlo con su ex esposa…

-Aún no me dices por qué estás aquí ahora… porque supongo que el agradecimiento podía esperar a mañana…

-Es cierto…- dijo y apoyó una mano sobre su antebrazo, queriendo estar en contacto con ella.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó ella tratando de concentrarse en la conversación y no en las sensaciones que le causaba el pequeño roce de sus dedos.

-Quería decirte que no me cansaré de esperar, si eso es lo que necesitas… aunque… habiéndote visto en una relación con alguien… se torna un poco dudoso eso del tiempo… quiero decir, mi teoría…

-Mi relación con Tom duró lo que un suspiro, Castle… yo no soy una mujer preparada para mantener cosas estables… pero tampoco soy de las que te gustan a ti… que pueden tener una noche de sexo contigo y luego olvidarse de todo…

-Claro…- dijo él y fue su turno de bajar la vista, haciéndose cargo de lo que ella le decía y aceptándolo.

-Bien… bueno… me gustaría vestirme, si no te molesta…- le dijo ella recuperando un poco la cordura al no mantener ahora un contacto visual que la afectara.

-Kate…- dijo él y ella supo que estaba perdida- lo que… lo que quiero saber es si puedo tener alguna esperanza contigo…- dijo y cuando ella abría la boca para replicar que no, sin pensarlo demasiado, más a la defensiva que siendo sincera, él deslizó su mano hacia arriba, acariciando su brazo y mirando sus labios.

-¿Esperanza?- preguntó y se auto recriminó por oírse con la voz tan entrecortada…

-Siento cosas muy profundas por ti y no me las quiero seguir callando… no me parece sano… si hice todo lo posible por volver fue porque te eché de menos cada minuto… y porque cuando volví a verte me di cuenta de que mi sentimiento sigue profundizándose… y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo…

-¿Quieres decirme que no quieres solamente acostarte conmigo?- preguntó algo sorprendida, ella creía que esa era su premisa más importante.

-¿Acostarme contigo? Yo quiero hacerte el amor, Kate… me inspiras en todos los sentidos posibles… te admiro como policía, admiro tu mente, tu capacidad… admiro tus ojos, tu cabello, tus piernas, tu aroma, la forma en que te mueves… tu sonrisa… te admiro, Kate… pero ya no puedo hacerme el tonto… porque si no te digo lo que siento, corro el riesgo de seguir esperando y que aparezca un nuevo Tom… mucho menos respetuoso que yo y se quede con el premio mayor…

-Castle…- dijo ella y miró sus labios, preguntándose si él se atrevería a ir más allá, estaban demasiado cerca…

-Eres muy especial para mí, Kate… si me preguntas, creí que no existías, que eras sólo un sueño, hasta que te encontré…pero por respetar tu fragilidad… sé que terminaré perdiéndote…

-Yo… esto es muy complicado, Castle…

-No lo es, Kate… te juro que no…- dijo y alzó la otra mano para rozar casi imperceptiblemente los labios de ella con las yemas de sus dedos y la vio cerrar los ojos.

Rick se quedó mirándola unos segundos y cuando ella volvió a abrir los ojos sus labios se fundieron con los de ella intensamente.

De ninguna manera él sintió que ella estuviese sorprendida o incómoda, más bien la sentía segura, entregada a él y eso lo volvió loco por completo.

Kate suspiró y le devolvió los besos mientras acomodaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que la necesidad de oxígeno ganó la batalla y tuvieron que separarse.

Rick la mantuvo cerca de su cuerpo y ella lo miró con algo de timidez. Estaban agitados y él levantó una mano y la colocó justo donde la toalla estaba anudada…

-No quiero ser una más…- le dijo ella en tono bajo, casi suplicante.

-Nunca lo fuiste… siempre supe que eras distinta…

-Castle… si nos enredamos y no funciona tendrás que irte… y yo no quiero perderte… como amigo, como compañero…

-Yo…- dijo él y acarició su cabello mientras sus ojos recorrían cada rasgo de su cara, casi acariciándola con la mirada- no puedo asegurarte que funcione… porque nadie lo sabe… pero estoy seguro de que yo quiero que funcione, Kate… lo he esperado por mucho tiempo…

-Si…- admitió ella y cuando levantó la vista él volvió a besarla y Kate sintió que la toalla caía, dejándola desnuda, vulnerable ante él…

Rick la empujó un poco y ella pudo sentir la erección de él rozándola, aún por debajo de la tela de sus pantalones y bóxers. Jadeó de deseo cuando él deslizó sus manos, acariciando sus caderas y luego ascendiendo en medio de ambos para acariciar su pecho…

-Alguien podría venir y…- dijo agitada.

-Ven…- le dijo y la empujó dentro del cubículo de la ducha y cerró la cortina para que nadie pudiese verlos.

Kate quiso reír a carcajadas cuando desabotonó su camisa y besó su piel casi mordiéndolo, desesperada por él. Y sintió que su excitación crecía cuando él dejó caer sus pantalones y bóxers, rozándola a propósito con su erección.

No supo cuando, él la levantó en sus brazos y habiéndose colocado protección, la acomodó en el lugar indicado y ella cerró los ojos al sentirlo completándola, tan íntimamente…

-Te prometo que todo será mucho mejor la próxima vez…- le dijo él entre besos, esperando que ella se adaptara a él.

Kate cerró los ojos cuando él comenzó a moverse. Más allá del deseo y la excitación evidente para ambos, ella había fantaseado muchas veces con él y con esas cosas tan profundas que le había dicho hacía apenas unos minutos…

De pronto tuvo miedo que todo eso fuera un engaño de él para conseguir lo que quería de ella… tenerla… contarla entre sus hazañas, la difícil detective de la 12…

El beso se interrumpió y él la miró a los ojos, entonces ella no supo qué fue lo que vio exactamente pero estuvo segura de que él no le mentía… que era un mujeriego que finalmente se había enamorado… de ella…

Sintió un gemido ronco por parte de él que se dejaba ir y sus bocas se fundieron húmedamente mientras ella alcanzaba el clímax, larga e intensamente…

Rick sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban un poco pero la sostuvo en sus brazos y la besó con ternura mientras ambos se recuperaban del máximo placer…

-Fue increíble…- le dijo y ella lanzó una carcajada y besó su hombro.

-Lo fue… y raro también…- dijo ella y él se desconectó y la deslizó hacia abajo.

-Hay que salir de aquí…- dijo y recogió su ropa que estaba bastante húmeda.

Se vistieron rápidamente y entre miradas suspicaces. Al terminar, Rick se sentó en un banco de madera que había allí y la observó.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Esto… no fue algo pasajero… un momento de pasión… ¿verdad?

-No… no lo fue… al menos para mí… ¿qué hay de ti?

-Tampoco… yo quiero estar contigo, Kate… aunque me digas que no estás preparada… yo tendré paciencia… te cuidaré… cuidaré nuestra relación…

-¿Por qué yo? Quiero decir… has tenido miles de mujeres…- le preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-¿Has oído algo de lo que te dije hace un rato? Todo eso es cierto… he estado con muchas mujeres hermosas… algunas inteligentes, otras no tanto… pero quien me inspira eres tú… con sólo mirarte me siento capaz de escribir una novela completa… y lo mejor es que me haces querer ser mejor persona… a cada minuto...

Kate lo miró un momento y luego apartó la vista porque creyó que comenzaría a llorar. ¿Cómo podía él ser capaz de decir esas cosas?

-¿Quieres… te gustaría ir a mi casa?- le preguntó.

-Tendría que avisarle a Alexis… en caso de quedarme contigo toda la noche… ¿o sólo quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-Bueno, la invitación era para que te quedaras… pero si…

-No es un problema… solo avisaré…

-¿Le dirás que estás conmigo?

-No si tú no quieres…

-Por ahora me gustaría… quiero que sea algo nuestro y de nadie más…- dijo ella casi pidiéndole disculpas.

-Bien…- dijo él y tomó su móvil.

-Te prometo que si todo sigue bien, ella será la primera en enterarse…- le dijo y sonrió con timidez.

* * *

Kate se acomodó un poco el cabello húmedo y salieron con los dedos entrelazados del vestuario. No vieron a nadie en su camino, pero estaban preparados por si alguien los miraba con algo de sospecha para soltarse sin ser vistos y decir que estaban teorizando sobre un caso…

Se fundieron en un abrazo interminable cuando traspasaron la puerta del apartamento de Kate…

Luego de unos besos, Rick hundió su nariz y besó su cuello con dedicación hasta que ella le pidió que fueran a su habitación…

Volvieron a hacer el amor, esta vez más lentamente y más cómodos. Rick tomándose su tiempo para escuchar cada sonido de ella y luego cediéndole el turno de exploración a Kate…

Terminaron extenuados, sus piernas y brazos hechos una confusión para quedarse dormidos bajo la suavidad de una manta.

Él se despertó primero al amanecer y la observó dormir un buen rato, de cerca, casi espiándola y cuando ella abrió los ojos lo miró con tanta ternura que Rick supo que nada de lo que había sucedido desde el primer día entre ambos había sido en vano…

-Sé que es muy pronto para decirte esto, Kate… pero es lo que siento…- le dijo y ella lo miró con curiosidad- te amo…

-Rick…- le dijo ella y se sorprendió de llamarlo así- no dudo de que sea cierto… porque me pasa algo parecido…- dijo y lo vio sonreír con satisfacción.

Rick se inclinó y la besó con ternura al principio, pero cuando la escuchó suspirar y deslizar su mano hacia abajo, buscando la erección matutina de él, que la rozaba a la altura de la pierna, las cosas se pusieron mucho más intensas…

El tiempo dejó de ser importante y se dedicaron a sentirse mutuamente durante todo el tiempo que pudieron…

-Estoy muerta de hambre…- se quejó ella a media mañana, luego de avisar en la 12 que se tomaría el día.

-¿Te preparo el desayuno?- le preguntó él.

-No creo que puedas hacer mucho con lo que tengo en el refrigerador… ¿salimos a comprar algo?

-Te sigo adonde quieras…- le dijo él y ella lanzó una carcajada feliz.

A ambos les costaba un poco de trabajo aún sentirse cómodos en esa nueva etapa de su relación, pero estaban seguros de que valía la pena el intento y de que los sentimientos era profundos, eso era lo importante, por ahora…

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, espero que les haya gustado. Seguramente habrá más pronto, como el estreno de alguna historia y seguiré las que me quedan. Nos vemos pronto! Gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia, como les digo últimamente, es difícil cuando uno tiene mucho trabajo, tomarse tiempo para los hobbies como este!**


End file.
